El lado femenino de Kaoru
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Kaoru la chica menos femenina y ruda de la escuela con ayuda de sus amigas a decidido hacerse un cambio de look para impresionar a Butch. ¿Funcionará?


**Las Powerpuff Girls z no son de mi pertenencia, de ser así hubiera sacado una segunda temporada, y los chicos hubieran salido más.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Miyako Gotukoji una jovencita de cabellos amarrados en dos coletas de color dorado y unos bellos ojos color cielo, la casa estaba llena de globos, con un letrero de felicidades, varias serpentinas de diferentes colores.

-Ya llegué-anunció una adolescente de cabello naranja largo hasta la cintura con un gran moño rojo de nombre Momoko Akatsutsumi, en su mano derecha llevaba 2 botellas de refresco mientras que en la otra llevaba un chocolate mientras lo comía.

-Que bueno Momoko-chan- dijo MIyako revisando en una libretita si faltaba algo de la lista-ayúdame a decorar el pastel, ah y ni se te ocurra comértelo.-advirtió a su amiga

-¿Ni una probadita?-preguntó con cara de cachorro

-No- fue su simple respuesta

-Pero Miya-chan

-Nada de Miya-chan- sentándose por un momento en una silla – tendrás que esperar como todos a la fiesta.

-Bueno esta bien, ¿pero por que tan preocupada por la fiesta de Kaoru? – sentándose a lado de su amiga rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que la fiesta sea como la del año pasado.

-Pero creí que te gustaban los bolos.

-Si pero no cuando son organizados en un estacionamiento.

-A si lo recuerdo y que por culpa de Dai-sempai estuvimos detenidos 6 horas.

...

...

..

.

 **5:00 pm**

Una peli negra con cabello rebelde, hermosos ojos esmeralda de nombre Kaoru Matsubara. Caminaba en la calle junta a una amiga de nombre Robin Robinson de cabello largo lacio café y ojos azules.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a mi casa y yo te presto mis apuntes de fránces?-preguntó con desinterés Kaoru.

-Ya te lo dije es porque los apuntes de Miya-chan son de la semana que tu no fuiste porque estabas enferma.

-Esta bien como quieras-colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Juntos

Ambas chicas caminaron 3 cuadras mas donde encontraron una casa o mejor dicho una mansión Estilo oriental.

-wow la casa de de Miyaco si es enorme – viéndola de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Qué nunca habiás venido a su casa –bajando sus brazos de su cabeza y mirándola con sorpresa.

-No

-¿Y qué pasa cuando tienen que hacer trabajo en equipo?- le pregunto curiosa

-Nos juntamos en la biblioteca o en mi casa-moviéndose sus dedos nerviosamente-bueno Creo que mejor entramos. –evadiendo la pregunta.

En cuando entraron todo estaba "oscuro" solo se oí el ruido del pez que nadaba en la laguna.

-HOLA MIYAKO ESTAS AQUÍ?-preguntó la oji verde a su rubia amiga quien estaba detrás del sofá junto a Momoko –Robín segura que Mya te dijo que iba esta en su cada.

-así es –acercándose al interruptor de luz.

-SORPRESA-gritaron todos sus amigos:

Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bell, Bunny, Dexter, etc.

-Felicidades Kaoru – felicitaron sus 2 mejores amigas.

-Wow chicas muchas gracias.

-No hay de que – dijo la rubia con su voz angelical – por cierto te deje un cambio de ropa en mi cama-empujándola a las escaleras para que se fuera a cambiar ya que traía el uniforme de fútbol de la escuela.

Después de un rato Kaoru bajo con una playera blanca con una chaqueta verde militar y pantalones de mezclilla algo muy sencillo en realidad pero muy su estilo.

Kaoru veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras platicaba con su amiga Bell. Por un lado estaba su amiga pelirroja Momoko en un rincón con su novio Brick besándose con mucha pasión pero sin perder la cordura.

Brick era un chico de cabellera pelirroja hasta los hombros llevaba una gorra roja hacia atrás sus ojos eran color ojos sangre y era el mayor de los trillizos Fujimoto

Por donde se encontraban las bebidas estaba su amiga su amiga Miyako con su novio Boomer el más chico de los trillizos, dándose pequeños besitos de vez en cuando.

Boomer tenía su cabello dorado medio despeinado disparado tres mechones para cada lado, sus ojos eran de color azul cobalto sin olvidar sus 6 pequitas que lo hacía ver un niño o mejor dicho un adolescente, que lo hacía lucir dulce e inocente.

Enfrente de Kaoru estaba el mediano de los hermanos Fujimoto: Butch, un apuesto joven de cabello negro que le tapaba parte de uno de sus ojos color jade, el oji verde platicaba con una jovencita de nombre Megumi era rubia de cabello largo caído en caireles y de ojos color miel.

Kaoru se sentía atraída bueno tal vez no solo le atraía sino que le gustaba Butch y verlo hablar con otra chica la hacía sentir celosa suerte que era muy buena actriz y no se daban cuenta de sus celos o se pensaba ella.

Me prestan atención todos- hablo fuerte Robín por un micrófono – es hora de que le dediquemos unas cuantas palabras a la cumpleañera- ¿Momoko quiéres pasar tu primero?

-Seguro-acercándose a Robín y robarle el micrófono y luego hacer carse a Kaoru – Kaoru eres una de mis mejores amigas nos conocemos desde los 7 años y aun que muchas veces nos peleamos sabes que te quiero mucho, mucho.- Termino su mini discurso – MIyako tu turno.

-Esta bien – quitándose el brazo de su novio de sus hombros. – Amiga solo quiero decirte que eres una de las personas mas especiales para mi, eres divertida, alegre y una gran amiga, que sigas disfrutando este día tan especial. – Boomer vas

-Oh Kaoru todavía recuerdo cuando teníamos tan solo 12 años y te invite al baile de graduación ¿ y saben lo que pasó después? – volteando a ver a todos los invitados – pues me rompió la mano – ante esto dicho todos soltaron una estruendosa risa.

Y así fueron pasando sus demás amigos diciéndole lo que para ellos significaba su amistad, como la vez que Bell perdió a su madre y Kaoru fue la primera en darle su apoyo.

Cuando fue el turno de Butch, Kaoru estaba emocionada por saber que palabras le diría ese chico tan apuesto.

-Kaoru se que siempre peleamos para saber quien es el mejor en todo pero a pesar de eso te aprecio mucho. Y si tuviera que elegir entre mis hermanos y tú para enfrentarme al equipo de fútbol americano en definitiva te eligiría a ti, eres un buen cuate –levantando su brazo con vaso lleno de refresco –pues que continué la fiesta.

...

..

.

 **Lunes 10:40 am**

-¿Qué haces Kaoru-chan? – preguntó Miyako que llegaba junto con su amiga Momoko

La peli negra solo suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa?-hablo esta vez la pelirroja- desde en la mañana que estas rara.

-Es sobre lo que dijeron en mi fiesta- respondió mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Pero porque si dijeron muy buenas cosas de ti- le dijo su amiga rubia.

-Si hasta que...-callo antes – a menos tenga toda la fisiología equivocada no soy un cuate- señalándose a sí misma.

-Vamos a mi también me llaman así- dijo Akatsutsumi no muy segura de sus palabras – a veces.

-Quisiera ser más como ustedes. Una niñita femenina y débil.

A Miyako y Momoko no les hizo gracia que su amiga le llamara débiles pero bueno ya sabían que así era su amiga.

-Bueno para empezar tendrás que usar...-empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-No lo digas

-Faldas-dijo y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase.

 **3:30 pm casa de Gotutukoji**

Después de salir del instituto Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru decidieron ir a la casa de la segunda.

-Abuelita ya llegue-anunció la rubia dejando sus llaves en un llavero que estaba detrás de la puerta

-Que bueno Miyako

-Por cierto traje a Kaoru-chan y a Momoko-chan.

-Entonces haré un poco mas de comida

Después de comer la deliciosa comida que preparo la abuelita de Miyako.

-Sabes Kaoru estuve analizando lo que nos dijiste sobre que querías ser mas femenina y todo eso- empezó a decir Miyako mientras sacaba uno de sus diseños para su amiga oji verde. – Y me di cuenta que fue por lo que te dijo Butch, te gusta – no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz muy aguda. La rubia alzo una ceja – bien, bien si me gusta.

-¿Y desde cuándo? – preguntó Momoko interfiriendo por primera vez la pelirroja en la platica.

-Hace 7 meses.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo comentaste?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

La morena ya se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza, el tema del amor no era lo suyo y hablar de eso la ponía muy nerviosa y la hacía sentir como una niña chiquita.

-Hay ya dejen de preguntarme sobre eso – soltó de pronto la morena – saben que odio hablar sobre estos temas – le dijo a sus amigas agarrandose la cabeza y negando rápidamente con ella.

-Bueno esta bien empecemos a lo que venimos- dijo la oji azul.

Kaoru Matsubara se probo muchos atuendos y finalmente eligió o mas bien sus amigas le eligieron. Una falda corta suelta de color verde y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

-Esto es tan incómodo- dijo Matsubara tratando de bajarse la falda para hacerla más larga ya que la sentía muy corta, cada vez que lo hacía Akatsutsumi le daba un manotazo – bueno creo que eso ya es todo, ¿no? – volviendo a ponerse su ropa.

-¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Gotukoji divertida. – Esto apenas comienza. Iremos al centro comercial – dijo decidida.

\- Oh no yo no pienso ir pisar ese lugar ni de chiste.

-Tienes que ir

\- Ya dije que no.

 **8 minutos después.**

Una rubia, pelirroja y morena se encontraban en el mall de Nueva Saltadilla

 **-¿** Cómo fue que me deje convencer? – se preguntó la pelinegra viendo a la gente pasar la mayoría adolescentes ya sea con amigas o con su pareja.

-Oh vamos Kaoru-chan no es tan malo –hablo con ánimos Miyako-primero iremos.

Primero compraron varios vestidos y faldas, nuevas playeras y blusas mas femeninas también compraron pantalones pero no sueltos como a ella le gustaba sino algo ajustados que hacían resaltar sus torneadas piernas, luego fueron por zapatos la mayoría de tacón y un gran problema para la morena ya que cada vez que daba un paso se tropezaba con los benditos tacones. Los odiaba mas que a las estupidas faldas. Sus mejores amigas cada vez que la veían vestida con un look nuevo daban saltitos y gritaban de la emoción.

 **8:00 pm hora de la cena**

 **Cafetería del centro comercial**

 **-** Finalmente hemos terminado- dijo Kaoru con una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa servidas en una bandeja.

Detrás de ella venían sus amigas con sus propias comidas, cabe mencionar que Momoko y Miyako también compraron algunas cosas para ellas mismas.

Kaoru dio sus primeras mordidas a su sabrosa hamburguesa manchándose toda la boca de catsup, la chica estaba a punto de limpiarse la boca con el brazo izquierdo.

-Kaoru- le interrumpió Miyako.

-¿Qué sucede Miya-chan?

La rubia le mostró un servilleta, Kaoru entendió el mensaje de su amiga y en vez de limpiarse con el brazo se limpio con una servilleta tal y como debía, el resto de la cena transcurrió así donde Miyako le daba indirectas a Kaoru de buenos modales.

 **1 semana después**

Kaoru vestía una falda negra junto a una blusa blanca con un chaleco azul y una chaqueta roja, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje.

-Kaoru te ves espectacular – le dijo su amiga Momoko que la vio de lejos y fue corriendo hacia ella- nadie te reconoce a traes la mirada de todos los chicos- tomándole las manos emocionada.

La pelirroja y la pelinegra llegaron a su salón donde ya se hallaban Brick, Boomer y Miyako.

-¿Esa de ahí es Kaoru?- le pregunto Brick sorprendido a sus hermanos y a Miyako

La rubia solo sonrió, su amiga se veía hermosa todo el trabajo que habían hecho Momoko y ella estos últimos 7 días estaban dando frutos

-Si lo es- dijo la rubia después de un rato.

-¿Butch ya viste a Kaoru? –le pregunto Boomer a su hermano oji verde que estaba entrando al salón.

-¿Eh? No ¿por qué preguntas?-sentándose en su asiento

-Mira es esa de allá-señala Boomer

-Ja si claro Boomer buena broma ella no puede ser Kaoru – recargándose en su escritorio y poniendo sus brazos como almohada- a menos que.

 _Flashback_

 _Un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos color verde oscuro caminaba por los pasillos donde chicas daban un suspiro de enamoradas cada vez que lo veían._

 _Fue cuando el vió a una chica no muy alta de buen cuerpo usando una falda negra y una chaqueta roja por un segundo pudo ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que le recordaban a alguien._

 _Fin flashback_

-No imposible ella jamás usaría faldas o vestidos _._

 **11:30 hora del recreo**

 **-** Momoko, Miyako esto no esta funcionando Butch ni siquiera me a hablado en todo el día- dijo la oji verde a sus amigas para después darle una mordida a su sándwich.

-Calma Kaoru-chan todavía queda mucho tiempo y en la siguiente hora tenemos Química y Momoko y yo hicimos algo para que te emparejen con Butch- dijo la rubia alentando a su amiga.

El recreo continuo como cualquier otro cada quien hablando sobre sus cosas o que harían el próximo fin de semana o si vieron la película que estrenaron la semana pasada y así se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades como cualquier grupo de amigas.

 **12:00 Laboratorio de Química**

Todos los alumnos de primero de preparatoria grupo b se encontraban en el laboratorio esperando a que la maestra Amu Akanata llegara y le indicara lo que tendrían que hacer.

La maestra Amu Akanata llego 5 minutos después era una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado largo, ojos verdes aparentaba tener unos 27 años.

-Lamento la tardanza tenía unos asientos pendientes que resolver – se disculpó mientras se ponía la bata – El experimento de hoy consistirá en observar la mitosís de una célula (N.A. si no les parece el experimento que van a hacer pueden pensar en otro) yo les asignaré a su pareja.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Momoko Akatsutsumi y Himeko Shirogane – Cuando la maestra menciono esta pareja no hubo más que quejidos de parte de las dos diciéndose de maldiciones en voz baja para que la maestra no las mandará a la dirección.

Miyako Gotukoji y Bell Akiyama

Brick Fujimoto y Yumiko Hatashi- Yumiko Hatashi era una jovencita cabello rubio atado en una coleta de caballo y ojos celestes como los de su amiga MIyako. Lo único malo de esta chica era que siempre acosaba a los trillizos Fujimoto sobre todo al mayor, definitivamente sería difícil trabajar con ella.

Boomer Fujimoto y Koji Ayamoto – compañeros que no se llevaban muy bien ya que Boomer sabía que ese chica estaba detrás de su novia desde hace un año.

Butch Fujimoto y Kaoru Matsubara- Butch busco con la mirada a la dueña de ojos esmeraldas cuando la encontró casi se va de espaldas al ver que sus hermanos tenían razón y la Matsubara estaba usando una falda, definitivamente era el apocalipsís ¿qué seguía? Que su hermano menor Boomer fuera el mejor en las clases, que Momoko odiara los dulces.

-Pueden empezar-dijo la maestra después de asignar las parejas.

Cada pareja recibió una hoja donde debían apuntar su hipótesis, procedimiento y conclusión del experimento.

 **Pareja Momoko y Himeko**

-Sabes no entiendo porque alguien como tú sin gracia ni belleza pueda estar con Brick uno de los chicos mas guapos de la prepa – dijo la Shirogane con burla mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Podrías dejar de molestar una vez en tú vida y ayudar con la práctica- le ignoró el comentario la pelirroja Akatsutsumi.

-Además mírame soy la chica más popular, hermosa, inteligente de toda la escuela, no mejor dicho de toda la ciudad, así que te pido no, té exijo que termines con él en este instante- decía aún con voz burlona y con su gran ego.

-Ya cállate ¿si? – gritó exasperada espantando a la pecosa – Al menos yo si le agrado a la gente y tengo amigos de verdad y no para que solo me alaben y no me ando metiendo con los novios de otras chicas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Akatsutsumi? – le pregunto Himeko alzando una ceja

-Que yo no soy ninguna zorra ni una niña mimada que le paga a cualquiera para que sea su mi amigo y que no lastimo a los demás para sobresalir.

-Ahora verás Akatsutsumi- dijo después de escuchar esas palabras de su rival para después jalar su largo hermoso cabello naranja ocasionando una pelea entre ambas y haciendo que la maestra las mandara a la dirección, genial justo lo que no querían.

 **Pareja Miyako y Bell**

Estas dos amigas no tenían problemas en trabajar en equipo siempre se complementaban sobre todo cuando estaban con Momoko y Kaoru. Aquí su problema sería que ninguna de las dos era buena en Química pero ambas hacían su mayor esfuerzo así que lo máximo de calificación que podrían obtener sería entre un 7 y un 8

 **Pareja Brick y Yumiko**

 **-** Hatashi-san podrías bajarte de mi espalda – pidió el pelirrojo por doceava vez observando el proceso del experimento. La clase llevaba 30 minutos y debido a que la chica se encontraba colgada a su cuello y espalda.

-Brick-kun- dime Yumiko o Yumi como mas te guste.

-Si así me vas a ayudar y a bajar de mi espalda te diré Yumiko ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Claro- y la rubia bajo de un salto con una gran sonrisa para dirigirse a la mesa de su compañero y ayudarle.

 **Pareja Boomer y Koji.**

Esta pareja si que era un caso ninguno de los dos era buen estudiante así que no sabían cómo empezar y como no se llevaban muy bien su orgullo masculino no les permitía preguntarle a otro.

-¿Y cómo va tu releción con Miyako? – preguntó Koji sin despegar su vista de su celular.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – le pregunto levantando la vista de sus dibujos.

-O no por nada solo que alguien tan tonto e infantil como tú pueda salir con la chica mas linda de la escuela– dijo Ayamoto con una sonrisa fingida. – Veo que aun sigues haciendo estos dibujos que hacías en kínder aunque debo admitir que has mejorado.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?-le pregunto indignado y furioso y quitándole su cuaderno.

-A propósito regresando al tema de Miyako ¿crees que quiera tener una cita conmigo? –dijo Koji provocándolo.

-Ella es MI novia- recalcando la palabra "mi"- y el único que puede salir con ella soy yo ¿entendiste Ayamato? – agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo.

-¿Sucede algo pregunto Akanata?- que pasaba por la mesa de cada pareja para ver sus avances.

-Nada Sensei

-Muy déjenme ver cuánto llevan de su trabajo- agarrando la hoja de la práctica –SOLO LLEVAN LOS NOMBRES ESTO ES EL COLMÓ ¿CÓMO ES QUE PIENSAN ACABAR..-Viendo su reloj de pulsera-EN TAN SOLO 15 MINUTOS?

-Con un milagro- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa de ángel.

-Como sea continúen les calificare hasta donde lleguen

 **Pareja Kaoru y Butch**

Ahora si llegamos con nuestros protagonistas.

Después de terminar Butch le entrego la hoja a la profesora. Llego a su mesa formándose un silencio hasta que el chico decidió interrumpirlo.

-Te ves bien con faldA-le alago el oji verde.

-¿Uh? Gracias – dijo un poco nerviosa algo muy poco común en ella. Pero vamos quien Nose se pone nerviosa cuando el chico que te gusta te hace cumplidos.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado?- preguntó Butch ya que Kaoru no era como las otras chicas con las que había salido anteriormente.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo desinteresada pero por dentro brincaba de felicidad.

-Bien paso a tu casa el sábado a las 7:00.

 **Sábado 6:30 pm**

Miyako había arreglado a su amiga ( a pedido de ella) con un vestido verde y toques blancos se había alaciado el pelo (N.A. Como en el cap. 44 cuando quiere conocer la cara de su padre).

Miyako llevo a Kaoru a un espejo de cuerpo completo

-Wow Kaoru te ves fantástica – dijo la oji azul admirando su trabajo Nose como no me dejaste cambiar tu guardarropa antes-la morena solo bufo. – Ahora reglas de lo que debes hacer y no hacer en una cita.

No ver quien escupe mas lejos

Si te lleva a cenar no comer con la boca abierta.

Comer con cubiertos y no como animal –Matsubara le dio una mirada asesina – vamos –chan- sabes que tengo razón

Dejar que él pague todo- esto le agrado a la morena.

Ya que traes falda deberás sentarte con las piernas cerradas – la oji verde dirigió su mirada a sus piernas y se dio cuenta que las tenía completamente abierta dejando ver parte superior.

Yo se que tu puedes defenderte tu sola pero haz que él sienta que pueda protegerte.

Por último no dejes que te bese hasta que te deje a tu casa o hasta la segunda cita.

 **7:10**

-¿Ya es algo tarde, no? – le pregunto Kaoru después de ver un reloj que colgaba de la pared a Miyako quienes estaban sentadas en un sofá.

-Descuida los hombres no son puntuales además en comparación en mi primera cita con Boomer él llegó 30 minutos después a la hora acordada.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Wow Kaoru te vez muy bella – dijo

-Tú también te ves muy guapo- el moreno llevaba una camisa verde y unos jeans con unos converse negros y agujetas verdes oscuras.

-Por cierto lamentó la tardanza lo que pasa es que Brick y yo le metimos la cabeza al ino...-fue en ese momento que vio a Miyako Gotutukoji

-Hola Butch –saludo como si nada.

-Miya-chan –dijo sorprendido y espantado Por saber que la novia de su hermano hubiera oído algo - ¿ Q qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar a Kaoru-le respondió-ah y con respecto a lo que escuche le preguntaré a Boomer y si es muy grave les diré a sus padres. –La chica tomo su bolso y se marcho de la casa de su amiga.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto Fujimoto a la pelinegra

-Si-cerrando la puerta de la casa de la morena. – ¿ Y a dónde vamos primero?-preguntó ansiosa

-Es una sorpresa – dejándola con suspenso y haciendo que inflara sus cachetes como lo hacía Momoko.

Llegaron a un lugar llamado "Living Liceo Crazy"

Era el lugar al Que habían llegado los oji verdes. De un lado tenía todo tipo de juego u maquinas con luces de colores, un boliche, un Pol, un hockey de mesa, un pintball, videojuegos, el juego donde te ponías un traje con unas gafas especiales y le disparabas a tu contrincante con una luz de un color ( N.A Nose como se llama el juego).

Del otro lado estaba el área de comida y en el centro un stand donde intercambiabas tus fichas que habías ganado por algún regalo.

-¿Living Life Crazy?-preguntó emocionada con los ojos brillosos

-Si, ¿no te gusta?-preguntó algo decepcionado.

-No es eso he había querido venir desde hace tiempo pero por lo que se se necesitan meses de anticipo para tener una entrada ¿cómo lo hiciste?

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Recuérdame por que tengo que ayudarte en esto? – preguntó el hermano meno de Brick y Butch_

 _-Porque me debes una y si no lo haces subiré esta fotografía tuya al internet –mostrando un foto de Boomer de unos 6 años vestido como bailarina_. _Mientras Butch con una palanca intentaba abrir el casillero de su compañero Tsubasa Namuri._

 _-Y si te cacha._

 _-Tsubsa no puede hacer nada no después de que le fracture los dos brazos además Namuri sabes que yo soy mucho mas fuerte que él- Boomer solo negó con la cabeza._

 _Fin flashback_

-Tengo contactos- mintió-bueno ¿por dónde quiere ir primero?

Kaoru recorrió el lugar con sus ojos – ese señalando el juego con luces.

Llegaron al lugar donde Kaoru había querido ir. El lugar era completamente oscuro a excepción por unas luces fosforescentes que alumbraban lo suficiente para ese juego y atacar a su contrincante.

La oji verde era una gran rival sus ataques eran sorpresivos y como era una chica todos pensaban que sería fácil derribarla (que torpes).

Así se la pasaron gran parte de la tarde jugando todos los juegos que había en el "Living Life Crazy"

-¿Te parece si comemos algo?-preguntó Butch a su cita

-Claro me muero de hambre –dijo Matsubara que le empezó a gruñir el estomágo, ante esto ambos emitieron una peque risillas

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó una jovencita vestida de camarera de cabello castaño claro largo ondulado y ojos color miel y dandole una mirada de coquetería al pelinegro.

-A mi puedes traerme un té helado y una hamburguesa-pidió Kaoru

-Claro-La mesera la ignoro seguía viendo lo apuesto que era el joven.

-A mi tráeme una malteada de chocolate y pasta- pidió el chico- cuando la chica se estaba marchando Butch la agarro de la boca y le dijo lo siguiente:- y que no se te olvido lo que pidió la verdecita- la amenazo

-Es el mejor día que he tenido en mi vida-dijo Kaoru dando una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-El mío también

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz irritante

" _Por favor no me digan que es quien creo que es" – pensó Kaoru ojalá –"genial"_

 _-_ Kaoru así hasta pareces una chica-se burlo Himeko

-Y dime por que estas con esta cosa-señalando a la morena a quien le estaba creciendo una venita en la frente.

-Hey Matsubara supe que reprobaste el último examen de literatura no entiendo como pudiste reprobar si estaba demasiado fácil- se burlo y si definitivamente la estaba provocando.

Y así siguió gran parte provocando a la morena pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la odiosa de Himeko acerco sus labios a los de su chico, si porque Butch era suyo y de nadie más.

Fue cuando no lo soporto y se abalanzó contra la ricachona golpeándola por todas partes y rompiéndole la nariz.

-Los meseros intentaron se parlas pero Kaoru era demasiado fuerte y fue algo difícil.

-Eres una salvaje Matsubara-sosteniéndose la nariz para omitir un poco la sangre.

Kaoru sonrió con suficiencia pero se dio la vuelta y vio la cara del mediano de los trillizos Fujimoto con una cara seria poco común en él.

-Butch yo...

Antes de que la chica terminará su frase el moreno le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla – por fin has vuelto a ser tú.

-¿He?-le pregunto confundida aun siendo abrazada por el oji verde.

-Si tu me gustas mucho pero me gustas más cuando eres esa chica fuerte, valiente, ruda, sin importar lo que piensen de ti.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque me encanta verte con falda-dedicándole una mirada de perversión.

-Eres un pervertido-le dio un leve golpe en el brazo con el codo.

Y después enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho parándose de puntitas para poder besarlo mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba mas a su cuerpo.

" _Lo siento Miyako no puedo resistir a un beso como este"_

Un beso salvaje, apasionado y hambriento que pedía a gritos que quería más de los labios del otro.

Kaoru finalmente aprendió la lección que no importa como te veas lástima personas que te aprecian te quieren por tu interior sobre todo la persona que amas.

 **Fin**

 **Mi primera historia sobre los verdecitos espero que no haya quedado muy cursi.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Excelente, Buena, Regular, Mala.**

 **Bueno en fin espero que si le haya gustado nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
